La insufrible ligereza del tiempo que el amor dilata
by Nepomucena
Summary: Esta es una historia en regresión que cuenta el lazo indestructible de dos enamorados que fueron condenados a separarse por la acción de un hechizo casi indestructible y que les llevará mucho tiempo romper. La historia la cuentan todos aquellos que los conocieron y que fueron testigos del amor que se tenían.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Traigo una nueva historia, es una historia corta contará, por lo pronto con dos o quizás tres capítulos. Espero que les guste. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo para que puedan leerlo y me digan qué opinan si continúo con ella o de plano no.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de HP no son míos sino de J K Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La insufrible ligereza del tiempo que el amor dilata.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Las pasiones existen, son parte de los seres humanos…es más se puede decir que es lo que nos hace propiamente humanos. Fueron las pasiones las que nos orillaron a ser lo que ahora somos; racionales, algunas veces, e irracionales, otras más. Nacimos con ellas, son nuestra segunda piel; nos protegen, nos mancillan, nos exaltan o nos glorifican. Por las pasiones el lenguaje humano existe y por ellas muchas veces nos olvidamos también de nosotros mismos. ¿Qué seriamos sin ellas? Apenas criaturas sin chiste ni sentido, tendríamos condición de existencia, pero no de _ser._

En fin, ¿se pude decir que las pasiones nos definen? No, pero por ellas somos y nos dotamos humanos. El amor es una de esas pasiones que nos empujó a mirarnos en los ojos del otro, el amor que nos dio el poder, la dicha y la desgracia de sabernos libres. Pero hay otras pasiones igual de fuertes y poderosas que el amor; una es el odio y la otra la ira. Podría decirse que ambas, odio e ira, son la misma cosa, pero vaya que no lo son. El odio es una cosa de ciclos, el opuesto perfecto del amor, pero también su complemento tan natural como signo de supervivencia, puesto que hacemos uso de ella como una herramienta de aversión selectiva para protegernos de las situaciones de dolor, angustia o desamparo que podríamos llegar a experimentar en cierto momento de nuestras vidas. Por supuesto que la naturaleza del odio es otro tema que habría que explicar con más detalle; pero, ciertamente, el odio es una de las pasiones o sentimientos universales propiamente humano. Pero, la ira…la ira ¿será una pasión propiamente humana? ¿Un pecado necesario para nuestra existencia y supervivencia?

Es posible que no lo sea, pero Draco no lo consideraba así. Él era un tipo taciturno que con frecuencia se le veía apesadumbrado como si una gran carga cayese sobre sus hombros; lo cierto es que nunca llegué a conocerlo del todo bien, apenas lo saludaba cuando llegaba a encontrármelo saliendo del departamento. Topaba con él pocas veces a pesar de que su puerta quedaba justo enfrente de la mía.

En el edificio se comentaba mucho sobre él, pocos sabían si alquilaba el lugar o era el dueño; yo, que fui la única que lo trató con más confianza y libertad, nunca supe realmente si era dueño o no. Pero, ciertamente, a estas alturas creo que ya poco importa. Ese es un detalle que resulta incidental para lo realmente notable: a lo que se dedicaba o a lo que él siempre decía que se dedicaba; porque con el tiempo aprendí a darme cuenta que Draco Malfoy hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía decía muchas cosas.

―Y bien, ¿a qué se dedicaba, entonces?

Nunca alguien lo supo con certeza. Frecuentemente decía que hacía encargos. Harry, un gran amigo…

―¿El Ministro de Magia Harry Potter?

Él fue una de las pocas personas que trataron a Draco Malfoy , aunque primero fue profesionalmente, esto le permitió acercarse a él; pues bien, Harry apenas nos informó un poco más de lo que realmente hacía. A todos los que trabajábamos en el ministerio contó que era una especie de artista mimético.

―¿Qué significaba eso?

No sé realmente lo que significaba, mucho tiempo pensé que se trataría de algún nuevo oficio de arte dramático, una carrera bastante común entre los magos jóvenes y atractivos en los últimos tiempos; aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca estuve tan segura de que eso fuera verdad. Draco Malfoy era un tipo demasiado retraído como para dedicarse a la actuación, a demás que esa idea no cuadraba con aquello de hacer encargos, ni con la personalidad que tenía antes de la gran hecatombe.

Fue un lunes de primavera, el último del mes, cuando empecé a acercarme más a Draco o más bien, cuando él dejó que me acercase a él. Ese lunes, en el pequeño edificio, todos despertamos con una sensación desagradable de calor. La luz del día había asomado desde muy pronto, recuerdo vagamente haber despertado por un ruido afuera de mi departamento. Cuando salí a revisar me encontré con el vecino regando las masetas que estaban de su lado: algunos cactus, helechos y un par de árboles bonsái. Parecía muy concentrado meciendo su varita de una maseta a otra.

 _―¡Buenos días!_

Me ignoró, parecía que no me había visto ni escuchado. Me sentí un poco abrumada por la falta de cortesía de su parte pero lo dejé pasar. En ese momento pensé que tal vez estaba realmente concentrado en su tarea de regar las masetas que no me escuchó. Pero de repente levantó la mirada asediándome. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que en ese momento me rodeó un sentimiento de cobardía; su figura lucía exactamente igual a aquellas imágenes poco nítidas que lograron tomarle los periodistas tomaron de la segunda guerra mágica; su piel era extremadamente clara y eso le daba un aire extranjero; ya sé que la mayor parte del año el clima es más bien nuboso en esta pequeña ciudad excepto claro los días de primavera, pero su piel eran tan blanca o más que la nieve, su color mismo daba la sensación de frialdad; luego, su cabello con ese color parecía pintado por los rayos del sol, era realmente inusual.

Pero lo que más atraía y atemorizaba a todos era el color de sus ojos, iguales a los tuyos pequeña. Tan similares que parece que ahora mismo lo estoy mirando, sentado frente a mí

―Entonces ¿Lo conoció de cerca?

―sí, fuimos amigos…a pesar de todo, fuimos grandes amigos

―él…Draco Malfoy es mi padre, señora Nott

―Luna, llámame Luna

―Luna…

―¿Puedes recordarme tu nombre? A esta edad sólo me queda espacio para las añoranzas y quisiera conservarlas todas.

―Por supuesto, mi nombre es Sibila Granger …

― _Es hermosa…_

 _―Lo es_

 _―¿Cómo está Hermione?_

 _―Agotada_

 _―Imagino que lo está…¿Han pensado en un nombre?_

 _―Sibila_

 _―Como la profetisa de Apolo_

 _―Así es, capaz de ver el futuro_

 _―Luces bien cargándola_

 _―Te lo agradezco Lovegood_

―Sibila, igual que la profetisa de Apolo

―¿Conoce la historia?...muy pocos saben de ella

―sí, pocos…pero nosotros teníamos a tu madre, la bruja más brillante de su generación

―Luna, quisiera saber más de mi padre, necesito saber de él y entregar el mensaje de mi madre…sé por ella que se amaron, pero Ronald Weasley, mi tío, dice que por una mala decisión mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí. Pero mi madre, ella nunca lo olvidó

―Discúlpame que me ría, perdona los impulsos de esta vieja…A Ron nunca le simpatizó Draco Malfoy.

Puedo decir con certeza que en un principio sintió odio por él, odio y desprecio por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de la segunda guerra mágica. Pero esa parte es bastante conocida por todos. Muy a su pesar, Ron se vio obligado a admitir que la intervención de Draco como un contraespía para la Orden fue primordial para salir vencedores.

Ninguno de los que participamos en la guerra conocía esto, su posición siempre fue un secreto que sólo fue conocido por tres personas entre ellas Harry Potter, tal como sucedió con su oficio después de la guerra. Ahora entiendo la actitud taciturna que tomaba cuando salía de su departamento, siempre ausente como si de un fantasma se tratase. Su vida, antes de Hermione era un tormento en vida, el beso del dementor era una cosa menos que dolorosa que la culpa con la que cargaba en sus hombros; culpa y resentimiento.

―Y sin embargo, nos dejó…

Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, entre los inquilinos coincidían que su mirada daba una perturbadora sensación de temeridad. Vivió cerca de un año y tres meses en el edificio antes de marcharse pero aún se le consideraba un desconocido. Los pocos que logramos conocerlo de cerca sabíamos lo apegado que podía llegar a ser con las personas a las que amaba. Puedo contar con absoluta certeza que ver partir a la mujer de su vida significó una muerte constante y dolorosa. Por mucho tiempo pensó que se merecía ese dolor por todos los errores cometidos, Draco Malfoy no conocía otra forma de vida más que la intensidad de la pasión y eso Hermione lo sabía. Ambos se amaron, el tiempo que pudieron hacerlo, con absoluta pasión y seguramente, aún en la distancia. Puedo apostar la existencia de cualquier criatura mágica a que jamás dejó de pensar en ella.

―Eso no lo sabemos porque él simplemente desapareció, huyó aunque usted y mi madre se empeñen en decir lo contrario

Draco Malfoy acostumbraba a ausentarse aún cuando estuviera físicamente frente a ti era una costumbre muy propia de él, era parte de su carácter. Sí, creo que podemos decir que Draco Malfoy desaparecía pero jamás huyó.

―como sea, yo vine a conocer la historia de mi padre, saber dónde está para preguntarle por qué nos abandonó. ¿Por qué dejó ir a mi madre? ¿Por qué nunca nos buscó? Y a entregarle esta caja de pandora que mi madre cuidó durante mucho tiempo esperando el momento de volver a ver a mi padre.

―Oh! La caja de pandora

―Mi madre contaba historias de Draco Malfoy, contaba que él deseaba estar con nosotras pero que no podía y por eso era necesario llevar hasta él la caja de pandora. Mi madre pasó toda su vida buscándola para ayudarlo, ¡gastó su vida! Pensó en él hasta el último momento. Dijo que el conjuro está aquí adentro y sólo él puede abrirla… Me dijo que hubiese querido ser ella quien le entregara la caja de pandora, pero…

―Debías ser tú

―¡Quiero saber de él y quiero entender por qué si amaba tanto a mi madre, como ella misma pensó, la dejó sacrificar su vida para buscar esta estúpida caja.

Draco Malfoy siempre vivió una vida oscilante, como el péndulo; unos días sumergido en la más extrema tristeza, maldad y violencia y otros en la infinita e inimaginable felicidad y sosiego. Si en verdad que quieres entender a tu padre, entonces debes conocer la historia del cómo se enamoraron él y Hermione, sólo así podrás comprender las pasiones que dominaban su vida, la ira que dominó sus días y el sacrificio que hizo por la mujer que amó.

―El tío Weasley dice que mi padre era un controlador y debo tener cuidado con su uso de la oclumancia para evadir mis preguntas.

Ron siempre fue un chico vacilante. Aún ahora pienso que la indecisión en sus sentimientos provocó que perdiera el amor de Hermione. Te puedo asegurar que no hubo hombre ni habrá algún otro en este mundo que haya demostrado total integridad en sus sentimientos como Draco Malfoy se lo mostró a tu madre.

―Si es así, entonces quiero conocer esa historia, Luna…Quiero conocer la historia desde aquella mañana en que se topó con mi padre en un lunes de primavera

Aquel turbulento y caluroso día fue inusitado…

― _Buen día_ –me contestó levantando la mano.

Hice lo mismo sin esperar nada más y efectivamente, no hubo más, por lo que decidí continuar:

 _―¡Vaya calor! ¿no?_

 _―Insoportable_ –me dijo a secas, como acostumbraba a hablar cada vez que era obligado a hacerlo

 _―A penas he podido dormir_

 _―sí, te entiendo_ –volvió a su tarea de jardinería y no volvió a mencionar nada más hasta ese mismo día por la tarde en que los vecinos le vieron entrar apresurado. Yo ni siquiera noté su llegada; estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que lleva a la azotea.

La tarde había caído fresca y necesitaba un poco de aire luego de tanta carga de trabajo en la oficina. Malfoy me vio sorprendió de encontrarme ahí y, ciertamente, yo también después de ver su expresión indignada, casi iracunda.

 _―¿Qué tal, Malfoy?_ –disimulé mi titubeo jugando con mis pendientes de ciruelas digeribles

 _―¿Qué hay?_

― _Pues nada, tomando un poco de aire_ –me puse un pendiente _–¿gustas?_

 _―No gracias, estoy bien_

Se encorvó, como un cuasimodo cualquiera y caminó pronto a su puerta. Se notó acongojado, quizás, más de lo normal por haberme encontrado, lo pude distinguir en la expresión de su mirada. La pesadumbre es algo que no estoy segura que se pueda entender como pasión, pero en Malfoy todo parecía posible. En él sencillamente cualquier sensación o perturbación de la armonía, no importa cuál fuera, es una pasión; así parecía llevar su vida tan misteriosa como escandalosa por su mutismo ortodoxo.

Pero muy pronto entendí que en realidad a Malfoy sí lo definían sus pasiones, puede decirse que las padecía, porque eso hacemos con las pasiones; padecerlas así vengan de la perturbación, tan pasión sería un dolor de muelas como un amor a lo Romeo y Julieta. De este modo las pasiones definían a Malfoy. Y es que no había manera de conocerlo mejor más que por la alteración de su estado de ánimo. Fue por eso que yo he sido una de las pocas en intentar entender sus acciones, pero para hacerlo había que despojarse del prejuicio porque eso era lo que todos hacían, prejuzgaban a Malfoy. Mediaban a penas un buenos días o sólo un asentimiento silencioso o, simplemente, lo ignoraban.

Recuerdo cierta ocasión en que se empezó a correr el rumor de que Malfoy era en realidad un asesino a sueldo o quizás nuevamente un mortífago en ascenso, sí, me parece que usaron esa palabra otra vez, mortífago; eso de asesino a sueldo suena tan absurdo. Aunque ciertamente, mortífago también lo era. Debo admitir que por un tiempo hasta yo empecé a creerme ese rumor; con eso de que hacía encargos uno siempre podía imaginar cualquier cosa y la imaginación de la gente siempre es tan prolija e indiscriminada que nada costó soltar por los pasillos del edificio que Malfoy era sencillamente otra vez un mortífago.

Esa sospecha despertó la ansiedad de todos. Las mujeres mayores, ya jubiladas, y con poca imaginación para ocupar su tiempo se la pasaban haciendo conjeturas sobre el extraño del departamento cinco. Las más jóvenes, que por jóvenes quiero decir adolescentes, lo miraban ensimismadas en los rincones de sus ventanas, algunas sintiendo curiosidad, otras más sólo miedo, pero otras, por no decir que casi todas, sentían deseo.

―¿deseo?

Draco Malfoy siempre fue un hombre atractivo, todas lo notábamos. Bueno, todas excepto Hermione, pero sólo fue porque estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo en el ministerio. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Harry anunció el cambio de puesto de Hermione.

―Sí, el tío Weasley me contó esa parte...Él y mi madre estaban terminando su relación y pidió al ministro Potter cambiarla de Departamento en el ministerio.

Aquel día fue miércoles, un día bastante hermoso si me permites recordarlo con mejor detalle. En ese momento pude enterarme del verdadero oficio de Malfoy y también ese día fue el primer hechizo de la pasión más grande y preciosa de todas: el amor. Aunque Hermione y Draco pensaron por mucho tiempo que su enamoramiento vino después, con el tiempo y con el trato , yo siempre he estado segura de que en realidad fue en aquel momento.

―¿cuál era su oficio y cómo se enamoraron?

El oficio era uno terrible pero muy necesario. Ese miércoles, Harry anunciaba a todos que Hermione Granger estaría trabajando de nueva en el Departamento de Aplicación de la ley mágica. Un área bastante pesada para una mujer tan menuda como ella, sin embargo, como toda una Gryffindor, nunca se amedrentó.

El anuncio no fue ni con bombo ni platillos, eso no era importante. El verdadero anuncio se presentó minutos después, cuando todos dejamos de aplaudir ante la nueva promoción de Hermione. Harry adquirió un aire serio y pidió a Malfoy acudir a su oficina.

Nadie más que Hermione, Malfoy y Harry asistieron a esa pequeña reunión. Malfoy, con ese aire tan suyo de superioridad y frialdad natural, felicitó de manera muy torpe a Hermione por su nuevo puesto

― _Granger, felicidades y bienvenida_

 _―Gracias –_ estrechó su mano – _No sabía que también estuvieras en el Departamento de aplicación…_

 _―No lo está Hermione –_ Miraron a Harry intervenir – _al menos no estrictamente hablando_

 _―No entiendo_

 _―Trabajarás con él, es tu nuevo asignado…_

 _―¿Malfoy y yo?_

Lo miró, Malfoy también lo hizo y lo hicieron por mucho tiempo. Fue el suceso más extraño tanto para él como para ella. Fue una verdadera lástima no haberlo presenciado. Aunque Harry, quien sí estuvo presente, contaría pasado el tiempo que entre Malfoy y Hermione permanecieron largo rato infiltrándose en la mirada del otro. Parecía como si Draco se olvidara de la oclumancia y se dejara expuesto sin temor. Harry lo describiría como: ausentes, pero ausentes no de sí mismos sino en sí mismos; contenidos uno en el otro

 _―Así es Granger, tú y yo –_ la miraba expectante o más bien ansioso.

Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, Malfoy usó más bien la palabra arrebato. Como aquellas sensaciones que llenan tu cuerpo sin previo aviso y sin medida, así fue la mirada que Malfoy intercambió con Hermione.

Hermione por otra parte se sintió acongojada. No era la primera vez que miraba de frente los ojos grises de Malfoy, pero sí era la primera vez que él bajaba la barrera de su alma. Muchas veces contaría Hermione que aquel miércoles, los ojos grises de Malfoy se volvieron más luminosos, incesantes y bellos.

―Se enamoraron

―Oh, mi pequeña Sibila, era inevitable…

* * *

Y fin del primer capítulo. bien, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen sus comentarios e impresiones. GRACIAS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias a por sus dos maravillosos comentarios! Y a las personitas folowers y favorites. Como esta es una historia corta, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Originalmente este sería el capítulo final, pero resultó ser muy largo así que lo dividí en dos, por lo tanto la historia tendrá tres capítulos.**

 **Declaro que los personajes de HP no son míos sino de J K Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La insufrible ligereza del tiempo que el amor dilata.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Como dije antes, se contaban muchos rumores sobre Draco Malfoy lo cual era irónico, pues era en realidad un mago bastante conocido aunque no se le dieron los honores que siempre mereció y él estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Se dijo que Draco había terminado con poca cordura luego del terrible asedio de su padre para con él cuando se enteró que su primogénito era un espía. Aquel suceso fue verdaderamente atroz, siempre se habló de él con mucho cuidado, siempre entre líneas; se hablaba de golpes, insultos y vejaciones, pero nos quedamos cortos, después yo misma me enteraría por Hermione que Draco había sido torturado por su propio padre, hasta la inconsciencia, recibió un trato inhumano.

Con la guerra uno siempre se pregunta muchas cosas y una de ellas es cuán fuerte podemos llegar a ser. Todos perdimos mucho, sin embargo, ninguno perdió tanto como Draco Malfoy, su propio padre estuvo dispuesto a entregarlo en bandeja de plata al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir a la tortura metamórfica? Malfoy siempre diría que fue un golpe de suerte, pero Hermione y yo sabíamos que se debía a su temperamento, a su carácter y a su alma. Por ello Draco guardó tanta ira dentro de sí, pero no era del tipo de ira que era suya, sino de otro más, de Lucius. Draco Malfoy tenía metido a su padre en la piel, en sus recuerdos y en su cuerpo. Esa terrible cicatriz que lleva en la espalda cual árbol de la vida, es la ira de un padre descargándose sobre la frágil y joven alma de su hijo.

― _Muy bien…aunque tengo mis reservas, estoy de acuerdo_

 _―Reservas…más bien repulsión, Granger. Aunque tienes repulsión de trabajar conmigo, deberás hacerlo_

 _―Malfoy, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse impertinente. Somos adultos y lo suficientemente maduros como para seguir cayendo en provocaciones absurdas_

En ese momento Draco no dijo nada más. Hermione lo miró entonces con suficiencia pensando que había ganado la partida, lo que no sabía era que en realidad la había perdido en el momento en que Malfoy se acercó a ella para acomodar un mechón de su cabello desacoplado.

―Exacto! Justo esa sonrisa que ahora tienes, fue el ingrediente extra.

― _Será todo un placer trabajar contigo, Hermione_

―Espera…pero, entonces ¿cuál era el oficio de mi padre?

―Vaya, ¿no lo he dicho ya?

―No

―Trabajaba en el departamento de Misterios…

Era un inefable. Ya sabrás que poco se conoce del trabajo de los inefables, tienen prohibido hablar de los trabajos que realizan o dar información sobre su departamento, tal como Malfoy siempre decía, hacía encargos. Podría estar estudiando el amor en la cámara del amor, o el tiempo en la del tiempo o la muerte, en la cámara de la muerte. Y este era justo el trabajo de Draco Malfoy, estudiar la muerte en la cámara de la muerte.

―¿pero eso qué relación tenía con el departamento de mi madre?

Hermione estaba en la división de investigación del departamento, debía ocuparse de investigar a detalle, casi policial, a magos oscuros. El que Hermione y Draco trabajaran juntos no fue casualidad, sino fue el destino. Ni el mismo Harry estaba seguro de asignar a Draco como colaborador activo de Hermione, pero no tuvo otra opción. Malfoy era un mago muy experimentado en las artes oscuras y ahora era un inefable, seguro podría ayudar a Hermione en muchos aspectos, a demás ella seguía siendo muy inteligente. Por donde se le quisiera ver, debían estar juntos.

― _Muy bien Granger, estas son las reglas del juego, yo en mi departamento y tú en el tuyo, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes avisarme_

Habló Draco saliendo de la oficina del ministro. Ambos caminaban a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos del ministerio. Él iba a delante con paso apresurado, siempre apresurado, mientras Hermione prácticamente corría para poder alcanzarlo.

― _Está bien, ¿dónde está tu departamento?_

― _¿Cómo que dónde está? ¿qué no sabes a qué departamento pertenezco?_ –la cuestionó, muy severamente. Draco nunca moderaba ni el tono ni la intención de su voz, si fuese cualquier otra bruja se habría intimidado por su voz, pero ahí estaba Hermione y ella no era cualquier bruja como para intimidarse. Sin embargo, era la indicada para sobrecogerse

 _―A la aplicación de la ley mágica, ¿no? ¿Eres un mago golpeador?_

― _¿Es real que Potter no te dijo nada?-_ le preguntó sorprendido

 _―No_

 _―Pues si él no te dijo, significa que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo_

 _―¿cómo se supone entonces que voy a llamarte cuando te necesite?_

 _―Aprenderás a hacerlo…Hermione_

 _―Oh! ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Quieres dejar de actuar como un don Juan todo el tiempo?_

 _―Un…¿qué?_

 _―Un don Juan…es, sabes qué, olvídalo y mejor dime ¿Cómo podré localizarte?_

 _―Ten, toma esto –_ sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso y pequeño cristal colgado de una cadena de plata muy delgada. ― _es un cristal de Magia Negra_

 _―¿QUÉ?_

Hermione gritó sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir.

― _¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un objeto tan peligroso? Esto debemos reportarlo_

 _―Tranquila, no es magia negra en realidad, sólo ese es su nombre. Es un colgante que sirve para los enamorados…_

 _―Disculpa?_

 _―Se creó originalmente para eso, el nombre fue para ocultar su verdadero uso. Mientras lo tengas colgado y pienses en la persona que te lo ha dado, me enviará un aviso, así sabré que me estás buscando._

 _―Pero ¿cómo manda ese aviso?_

Entonces le mostró un áuryn, un brazalete de plata negra que él se puso en su mano. Cuando Hermione lo llamara el brazalete, suelto en su muñeca se encogería hasta tomar la forma de su brazo y pegarse a su piel. Por medio de los metales el llamado sería transmitido al otro en la piel.

―Como la marca tenebrosa

La marca tenebrosa era una marca maldita desde su concepción, estos objetos mágicos fueron creados por enamorados, por una pareja que tuvo que aprender a vivir ocultándose porque su amor estaba prohibido. Se trataba de un mago que creo estos objetos para poder visitar a su amada sin ponerse en peligro. Los metales son metales puros, por los que se transmite el deseo y voluntad de quien emite el mensaje y dado que son de enamorados…

―¿qué tipo de sensaciones crees que llegaría a sentí r Malfoy?

―No lo sé…todo

Desde ese momento, Draco Malfoy sentía todo, absolutamente todo lo que Hermione sentía cada vez que ella le pensaba, lo que no contaba es que Hermione le pensaría desde ese momento, todo el tiempo, hasta el final de sus días.

―Entonces…

Como dije antes, Draco y Hermione creyeron enamorarse luego de usar el cristal y el áuryn, pero no fue así. Sus corazones conectaron desde el momento en que se miraron estando en la oficina de Harry. Fue gracias a estos objetos mágicos que ellos terminaron por darse cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban y cuánto se dolían mutuamente.

Aquellos objetos eran parte de la investigación que realizaba Theodore Nott en aquel entonces. Habían sido descubiertos en un edifico roído. Mi trabajo era encargarme de la investigación de criaturas mágicas y déjame decirte que existe mucho tráfico de ellas que afectan en gran medida la estabilidad tanto de sus vidas como la de los magos. Gracias a las leyes que había logrado promover Hermione el tráfico se redujo, pero no todos los magos obedecen las leyes.

Me encargaron ocuparme de una criatura clasificación XXXXX, se trataba de una quimera. Peligrosa y difícil de dominar, se consideraba una criatura mortal. Fue una batalla terrible. Cuando la quimera asolaba gran parte del mundo muggle, mi amistad con Draco Malfoy se estaba fortaleciendo cada vez más.

Y él, junto a algunos magos golpeadores acudió en mi ayuda. Theodore Nott, un exmortífago, igual que Malfoy, trabajaba también como inefable, pero él investigaba el amor en la cámara del amor. Luego de superar a la quimera, fui yo quien descubrió esas joyas aún en los cuerpos calcinados de los amantes. Llamaron a la brigada y ellos se ocuparon de la investigación. Al parecer aquel edificio abandonado era su escondite, pero sus familias terminaron por enterarse y todo aquello terminó en tragedia.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó con las joyas?

Fue una verdadera tristeza ver aquellos cuerpos abrazándose mutuamente. Draco y yo los vimos, él por largo rato más que yo. Un destello de luz me hizo mirar el pecho de la chica y cogí el cristal, pronto descubrí el brazalete y escondí ambos en mi túnica.

Ya que Malfoy era un inefable, me pidió las joyas. Era su obligación entregarlas a su departamento, a Harry. Yo l supliqué varias veces que me dejara conservarlas, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando vi, días después, a Hermione portar el cristal supuse que tampoco lo entregó al ministerio. Se lo había dado a Nott y él consiguió averiguar todo sobre aquellas joyas.

―Entonces ¿por las joyas se hicieron más cercanos?

―No… por las joyas aprendieron a sentir el dolor del otro como si fuese el suyo propio, aprendieron a sentir la alegría, deseo, pasión, furia, enojo, celos. Pero fue en sus ojos y en sus miradas en donde realmente se reconocían.

―¿cómo terminaron separándose entonces?

Theo había pedido a Malfoy ser muy precavido con las joyas, no sabían todo de ellas y la investigación en la brigada tenía muchas lagunas. El caso, a pesar de ser poco conocido, era uno de los más difíciles de sobre llevar. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la oficina de Aurores. Y entonces, sin que Draco se lo esperara, llegó al departamento de investigación de magos tenebrosos. Fue asignado a Hermione.

Se conocía todo de la muerte de los enamorados, pero no de las joyas, ya que no fueron entregadas. Pero como sabrás, tu madre siempre fue una bruja brillante y terminó por llenar todas esas lagunas.

―¿qué fue? No creo que haya sido otro mago tenebroso en realidad, todo el mundo mágico se habría enterado

―Eres igual de brillante que ella, Sibila

El destino es una cosa bastante difícil de comprender, y ahora que lo pienso, también podríamos decir que es parte de una de las pasiones más significativas y, al mismo, terribles de la que nunca podremos escapar. Malfoy nunca fue de los tipos que creyeran en el curso del destino, pero sí de las culpas y del sufrimiento, no obstante, pronto conoció que la culpa y el sufrimiento eran tan sólo elementos sin importancia del propio destino.

Se supo, por las investigaciones brillantes de Hermione que la pareja se trataba de un mago y una muggle que se habían enamorado luego de que ella lo conociera en un viaje a París. Por supuesto, él era un mago proveniente de una familia muy conservadora. Pero la fortuna o más bien; el destino lo llevo a encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy. Luego de la terrible muerte de su esposo y de la incertidumbre por el destino de su hijo, Narcissa se aíslo por mucho tiempo. Aunque esto fue muy doloroso para Draco, recuerdo que Hermione me contaría que Narcissa fue uno de los motivos por los que Draco logró sobrevivir las vergonzosas torturas a las que lo sometió su padre. Él amaba a su madre, pero ella no podía verlo a la cara, sentía vergüenza de sí misma por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hijo.

―¿cómo conoció al mago enamorado?

―Bueno, al mago ya lo conocía desde hace mucho…era Blaise Zabini

Simplemente un día se encontraron y Blaise le contó su historia. Narcissa pensó en ayudar al chico, pero ni ella misma sabía que esas joyas, antigüedades de su familia, tenían una maldición. Una maldición puesta por el propio Lucius Malfoy para evitar que su esposa lo traicionara como lo había hecho su hijo. Por supuesto, Narcissa nunca llegó a usarlas pero tampoco supo de la maldición.

Aquel día en que la brigada de aurores apresó a Narcissa fue realmente triste…

― _¡Baja esa varita Malfoy o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo!_

 _―!Pues haber de dónde sacas las agallas Weasley, porque no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mi madre!_

 _―¡Es una asesina!_

 _―¡No vuelvas a llamarla así maldita comadreja miserable!_

Ron estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo con toda la intensión de herir a Malfoy, pero Hermione llegó a tiempo para desarmarlo. Yo estuve presente en ese momento y Theo también. Vimos respirar con dificultad a Hermione y a Draco caer de rodillas al piso. Ronald nos pidió a Theo y a mí apresar a Narcissa y a Draco por intentar atacar a un auror. Todo fue tan rápido, apenas alcanzo a recordar un poco mejor. Pero me parece que fue Ron hasta donde se hallaba Hermione aún sin poder respirar y la cargaba en brazos, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, corrió hasta ellos y la tomó; la abrazó con fuerza. Desarmé a Ron antes de que usara su varita contra ellos y Theo le lanzó un hechizo que terminó por aturdirlo.

Ahora no puedo recordar bien cómo salimos todos de ahí, pero estábamos en el departamento de Malfoy cuando escuché sollozar a Hermione y vi a Draco abrazarla. La pegaba a su pecho como si quisiera fundirla con él mismo.

― _Hermione, Hermione, amor…ya pasó, ya pasó_

 _―¡Draco!_

 _―Tranquila, ya pasó… por favor, intenta respirar_

No entendíamos qué pasaba, tarde comprendimos que el brazalete que portaba Draco en su muñeca se ceñía con más ahínco en su piel, el metal estaba tan caliente que la piel blanquecina de Malfoy empezó a enrojecer. Entonces el temor y la desesperación se apoderaron de su mirada gris. Hermione estaba muriendo, lo que Draco sentía a través de los metales era el proceso agónico de ella. Se sintió impotente y culpable. Estaba tan asustado de que se llevaran a Narcissa que se olvidó por completo de las joyas

―Pero, ¿mi madre no lo sabía? Ella tuvo que haberse enterado antes y pudo haberse quitado el cristal de encima

―Hermione sabía que existían unas joyas que tenían algo que ver con la muerte de la pareja, pero nunca supo que se trataban de esas joyas. De eso sólo Draco, Theo y yo lo sabíamos.

Antes de casarnos, confesé a Theo que yo sabía de las joyas y por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable de no haberlo dicho a Hermione, aún sigo sintiendo culpa. Pero en aquel momento Theo me dijo algo que me reconfortaría toda la vida hasta este momento …

― _No ha sido tu culpa, Luna…Ni tú, ni yo, ni ninguna joya habríamos sido suficientes para cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, a amarse y a sufrirse mutuamente. A eso estamos destinados todos los que amamos…_

 _―Pero aún así, me sentiré responsable, hasta no haber ayudado a romper el hechizo, así me cueste la vida, Theo, tengo que ayudarlos_

 _―Entonces déjame ayudarte también…_

Y eso hizo, me entregó su amor y su infinita paciencia y aunque él haya partido antes que yo, sé que lo hizo para que yo pudiera esperar un poco más y poder hablar contigo, me regaló tan sólo un par de años más para poder encontrarme ahora hablando con la hija de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

―Entonces, ¿mi madre ya estaba embarazada?

Aquel día en que Hermione agonizaba debido a la maldición de las joyas debía haber tenido unos tres meses de embarazo, tal vez un poco más. Perdóname por desviarme de la historia, pero creo que es importante que sepas que siempre fuiste una bebita muy amada desde el momento en que tus padres se enteraron de tu llegada.

Si tan sólo hubieses visto la mirada de Draco al enterarse del embarazo de Hermione. Nunca, desde aquella mañana del último lunes del mes, aun en primavera, había visto reír y llorar de felicidad a Draco hasta el momento en que Hermione le dio la noticia…

― _Y bien, Hermione ¿Qué es lo que no me tiene que decir Luna?_

 _―Draco, tranquilízate_

 _―¿Qué me tranquilice? Por Merlín, Hermione, le estás rogando a Luna que me oculte algo, ¿qué no tienes las agallas para decírmelo de frente?_

 _―Draco, por favor, no te exaltes, no es lo que tú piensas_

 _―¿qué sabes tú de lo que pienso? Desde hace días que andas rara, el estúpido brazalete no deja de molestarme con tu estúpida felicidad y candor…qué sucede, ¿volviste con Weasley?_

 _―Draco, creo que debes …_

 _―No, Luna! Tú no te metas…Habla, Hermione, ¡qué demonios te pasa!_

 _―¡Pues me pasa que eres un idiota Draco Malfoy! ¡Un maldito idiota que se convertirá en padre!_

Creo que puedo asegurarte que fue la mejor noticia que pudo haber escuchado. No paró de abrazar y besar a Hermione. Se llenó de atenciones con ella, no la dejaba sola ni un minuto. La acompañaba a revisiones constantes. Fue incluso con ella a visitar a sus padres. Fue todo un reto para él el mundo muggle, aunque debo decir que en realidad le encantó. Disimulaba muy bien ese hecho, siempre decía que tenía una reputación que cuidar, pero lo cierto era que aprendió a amar ese otro Londres, aunque después tan sólo lo añoraría.

―¡Oh! Sibila, tú padre te amó desde ese momento

―Ese sacrificio del que hablaste antes...él, él sobrevivió a ese sacrificio, ¿verdad?

―Él hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvarlas a ti y a Hermione; entregó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, pero sobre todo su voluntad.

Draco poseía una voluntad de hierro impresionante. Fue un hombre que defendió con sus propias manos todo lo que más amaba, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, muchas veces quiso hacerlo. Theo impidió muchos intentos, estar lejos de Hermione fue muy duro para él, pero debía hacerlo. Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todos los días soleados y candorosos junto a Hermione sólo por ustedes.

―¿podrías contarme sobre ese sacrificio?

―Por supuesto

…

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. bien, ¿qué les pareció?No olviden comentar, GRACIAS!


End file.
